Educação Sentimental
by Byzinha Lestrange
Summary: Será que Ron e Mione já aprenderam tudo? Será que o coração precisa de guia? UA, mundo mágico, comédia romantica, fic reescrita.
1. Educação Sentimental

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens pertencem à JK. Se fossem meus, teriam um final longe de parecer uma novela mexicana.

**Resumo**: Será que Ron e Mione aprenderam tudo? Será que o coração precisa de um manual?  
Comédia romantica. Fic reescrita.

* * *

**Educação Sentimental**

Era verão. Um desses dias insuportavelmente quentes que a gente tem sempre aqui no Brasil. Mas calma, essa narração é em terceira pessoa. Lá na Europa o bicho pega quando o assunto é calor. Não tem nenhum lugar que se diga: "UAU! _Aqui_ dá pra refrescar!" Alias, tem sim... tem um._ Refugio de férias_. Onde? França, claro! E é lá que a nossa historia começa. Ou termina, ainda não descobri.

O fato é que estavam duas velhas e boas amigas – quando digo velhas não me refira à idade, mas ao tempo que se conhecem – sentadas em um quiosque da praia, tomando uma cerveja com limão. Uma delas, muito ruiva de olhos âmbar escondidos pelos óculos escuros e lábios rosados, encarava a outra divertida. A outra? Estava emburrada. No auge dos seus 24 anos, com seus cabelos castanhos devidamente domados e pele morena. Estava brava. Não! Estava _muito_ brava. É, ela estava muito brava.

Com um sorrisinho zombeteiro a ruiva tomou um gole da sua cerveja.

-Só tem uma pessoa que te deixa assim Hermione Jane Granger _Weasley_. Ou eu devia dizer apenas... Hermione Jane Granger? – a morena resmungou alguma coisa ininteligível. – Eu sabia... Afinal... o que meu maninho tapado fez dessa vez? Ou foi você...

-Ginny, quer calar a boca?

Ao invés de enfurecer-se Ginny sorriu mais abertamente.

-Vá lá, Mione, conte pra mim!

-Aff...

Fazendo bico e chamando o garçom Ginny cantarolou:

-Mais cedo ou mais tarde terá que falar...

Ficaram mais alguns minutos em silencio enquanto a ruiva esvaziava pela 3ª vez sua cerveja. Vendo que Hermione não falaria tão cedo ela puxou assunto.

-O Harry ta ficando louco com os preparativos do casamento. Dá pra acreditar que é em duas semanas? Mais louco que ele só a minha mãe, coitada... na verdade _Selenè _– aqui ela usou um sotaque francês – tem deixado minha mãe louca. Ela é linda... mas **terrível**! Você já foi escalada pra cuidar dela, sabe como é! Péssima escolha a do Bill... mas tirando isso, tudo certo. E os meus padrinhos, como estão? Tudo OK?

Hermione olhou impaciente pra amiga que sorria.

-Você não vai sossegar né?

-Quê? – ela se fez de desentendida. A morena revirou os olhos.

-Não, não tá bem.

-Oxi... por quê?

-Lavender!

Foi a vez de Ginny revirar os olhos.

-Não_ acredito _que você ainda ta nessa...

-Ela acaba com a minha vida. – Hermione disse aborrecida. – Juro que qualquer dia jogo um feitiço nela e a taco num poço!

-Ihhh... vou falar pro Ron que ele desperta instinto assassino nas pessoas...

-Ginny!

-Aff Mione, qual é? Essa garota já era faz tempo... você e o Ron são casados e tem um filho...

-E ela é uma vaca desgraçada que foi contratada para ser secretaria do meu marido!

-Hermione...

-Você não acha mesmo que ela ta ligando pra mim e pro Kevin, não?

-Hermione, você sabe melhor que eu que a Lavender não vale um fio de cabelo loiro dela! Meu! Muito mais você! O Ron não é imbecil a esse ponto!

-Ah, sei lá... eles já ficaram juntos e ele anda muito distante... Hogwarts devia ensinar, não? "Como manter vacas longe do seu marido – Manual Pratico" Ia ser ótimo.

Ginny revirou os olhos.

-Akãm! – Mione fez um sinal negativo para a ruiva. – lembre-se que o seu noivo é o cara mais cobiçado do mundo bruxo.

**_A vida que me ensinaram como uma vida é normal_**_**  
**_**_Tinha trabalho, dinheiro, família, filhos e tal..._**_**  
**_**_Era tudo tão perfeito se tudo fosse só isso..._**_**  
**_**_Mas isso é menos do que tudo,_**_**  
**_**_É menos do que preciso!_**__

__**---**

-Eu não sei o que dá nela, é serio. De repente ela surta. Não entendo. Alguém poderia me explicar.

-Sabe de uma coisa Ron? – disse Harry em frente ao espelho analisando o conteúdo. – eu sei o que ela tem. Te dou uma chance pra descobrir.

-...

-Quer dicas?

-...

-Loira.

Ron fez um gesto impaciente.

-Lavender. – disseram juntos.

-Mas cara... meu lance com a Lavender acabou no 6° ano! E ela não é o tipo de pessoa pra vida toda. Nem é bonita!

Harry colocou a cabeça pra fora do provador.

-Tá, é bonita sim. – o moreno voltou pra dentro do provador. – só que Mione e eu somos casados! Isso não seria falta de confiança em mim?

-Péééé. – Harry imitou uma sirene. – Resposta errada. Falta de confiança _nela_, meu caro.

Ron suspirou confuso.

-Nela?

-Sim.

-Por quê?

-Ron. Me diz quantas vezes – Harry saiu do provador com um novo conjunto de terno. – a Lavender já deu em cima de você no trampo.

-...

Harry levantou a sobrancelha.

-Mas...

-Seu filho ta destruindo a loja. – Harry apontou um projeto de gente se pendurando numa arara de roupas.

-Kevin, desce daí. Eu já falei pra não mexer em nada.

Harry sorria.

-Quase tão adorável quanto a _Selenè_ (sotaque francês).

-Nem me diga. Esse garoto é uma versão masculina da Ginny. Mas falando serio, Harry: o ciúmes da Mione não é legal. Do jeito que tá na dá pra ficar. Esse terno é horrível.

**_E agora você vai embora e eu não sei o que fazer_**_**  
**_**_Ninguém me explicou na escola,_**_**  
**_**_Ninguém vai me responder!_**

---

-Fala Kevin: titia é gostosona. Fala!

-Ginny, pára de ensinar essas coisas pro menino.

-Francamente! Ele tem 1 ano e meio! Já está bem grandinho. – a ruiva disse rindo e Hermione revirou os olhos.

-Esses memorandos enchem o saco.

-Titia é gostosona. Fala Kevin!

-Ginny!

O elevador anunciou "Sessão de Aurores" ao mesmo tempo que as duas saiam e Ginny ensinava Kevin baixinho:

-Mamãe é chata...

-Eu escutei.

-Ah! Então a gente não precisa esconder, né Kevin? – o menino acenou com a cabeça positivamente – Titia é gostosona, mamãe é chata.

Pararam em frente à porta "Ronald Weasley – Auror"

-Vamos garoto! Mamãe é chata. Vai entrar ou não? Você avisou ele que estava vindo?

Hermione olhou pra amiga confusa. Não avisara Ron.

**_Sei a hora do mundo inteiro_**_**  
**_**_Mas não sei quando parar._**_**  
**_**_É tanto medo do sofrimento_**_**  
**_**_Que eu sofro só de pensar!_**

---

-Você tem uma auditoria com o Ministro em duas horas e uma palestra no Clube de Bexigas às 19h. – Disse Lavender sorrindo. Ron permanecia de cabeça baixa escrevendo algo num papel. – Quer um café? Qualquer outra bebida?...

Ele levantou os olhos. Ela era mesmo linda, mas não valia a pena. Perfeita era Hermione, muito alem das madeixas loiras da ex-namorada. Não, Lavender não era brincadeira... super eficiente, mas, nas duas semanas e meia que trabalhava ali, não perdeu uma oportunidade de provocar Ron.

Ela sentou na mesa do chefe com uma prancheta.

-Quer que eu envie algum recado pra alguém? – disse aproximando-se.

-Não, Lavender, pode deixar... – mas ele foi interrompido pela entrada de duas, quase três, pessoas em sua sala.

-Titia é gostoso...

-Ronald!

-Papai é bobão.

Ao mesmo tempo que Ron se levantava pra tentar se explicar, Lavender exibia um sorriso triunfante e Kevin repetia varias vezes "Papai é bobão"

-EU SABIA, RONALD, EU SABIA QUE NÃO IA DAR NADA CERTO ESSA VADIA TRABALHANDO COM VOCÊ!

-Hey! Olha o respeito!

-Cala boca. Não é nada disso...

-AH, NÃO? ENTÃO O QUE É?

-Papai é bobão, papai é bobão...

-Não tem nada a ver, por favor pare de gritar...

-NÃO PARO DE GRITAR! TA ACHANDO O QUE, RONALD? QUE PODE ME FAZER DE TONTA?

-Mione eu nunca traí você, nunca trairia...

-Ui...

-CALA A BOCA, LAVENDER. – disseram juntos.

-Papai é bobão...

-Faz esse moleque ficar quieto.

-Ah não, Ron. Agora que ele aprendeu...

Hermione virou o rosto de Ron pra ele olha-la.

-Por que você casou comigo? Pra me fazer de idiota?

-Hermione... – Ron já estava desistindo. – Vamos pra outro lugar.

Desaparataram.

-Papai é bobão. Papai é bobão...

-OK, Kevin, pode parar...

Lavender estava sentada à sua mesa, cantarolando contente.

-Que tipo de verme é você, garota? – Gin perguntou retoricamente olhando as costas da loira. Viu, na mesa de Ron o papel que ele escrevia minutos antes, colocou Kevin no chão e pegou o papel. Lei algumas linhas. – Merlin...

---

-É falta de confiança, Mione! Você não acredita em mim!

-Eu tenho medo de perder você! Ela sempre nos persegue!

-Mione! Isso é ciúmes! Ta doentio. Não tenho nada com ela, você é a única que eu amo.

-Mas, mas...

**_A quem eu devo perguntar?_**_**  
**_**_Aonde eu vou procurar um livro onde aprender pra você não me deixar?_**

-Mione, pára! Você ta procurando motivos!

-Ron! Diz, olhando nos meus olhos, que ela nunca tentou te seduzir.

-Não posso afirmar isso. Estaria mentindo.

-Vê?

-Não sou eu quem contrata os funcionários, Mione, por favor...

-Mas não fez nenhuma objeção...

Ron olhou para os lados impaciente. Levantou da mesa. Hermione estava de cabeça baixa, como quem se nega a escutar ou entender algo.

-Bom... assim não pode ser, então.

Ela levantou a cabeça.

-Pra onde você vai?

-Vou embora. Ficar fora de casa um pouco. Não cabe o seu ciúmes e eu na nossa casa. Dá um beijo no Kevin por mim.

Hermione estava espantada, dos seus olhos começaram a brotar grossas lagrimas.

-Mas... e o casamento do Harry?

-Não se preocupe, eu vou estar aí. Mas com você não dá mais... – e foi embora.

---

-Mamãe? Mamãe?

Hermione estava sentada no sofá da sala de sua casa, chorando sem parar; silenciosa, mas sem parar. Olhou para o seu filho e o abraçou.

-Oi filho... vem com a mamãe...

-Sabe... eu previ tudo isso... – começou Ginny.

-Cala a boca.

A ruiva abriu a boca em protesto, mas resolveu não falar. Em troca deixou um papel em cima da mesinha de centro da sala.

-Só vim trazer o Kevin. Te vejo no trabalho.

E desaparatou.

E assim termina nossa historia. Ah, esse sim é o final. Tristemente não é feliz (Eu sei, ficou redundante), mas... vai saber? Nem todos os finais são felizes. Nem todos os finas não-felizes são finais. Mas a **nossa** historia acaba aqui.

* * *

**N/A**: E aí, o que acharam? Essa minha fic é meio velinia, fiquei com saudade dela depois que vi o filme e senti vontade de reescrever '-'  
Comentem, oks? Preciso saber da opinião de vocês.  
Obrigada :D

**BL**


	2. Dó de Mim

**Dó de Mim**

_**Caso você for não me diga adeus**__**  
**__**Deixe pra amanhã, tenha dó de mim...**_

-Hermione?

-Merlin! Como vai Dean? Quanto tempo!

-Sim, muito mesmo... Desde a formatura em Hogwarts, não é? Vou bem e você?

-Seguindo. – ela sorriu.

-Soube que está muito bem casada. – o colega de escola piscou pra ela.

-Muito bem! – sorriu forçada. – Não mais que você. – Dean riu.

-Digamos que a Parvati é comportada. – Os dois riram. – Está vindo com a Padma e o Seamus. Você vai ficar aqui na recepção? Onde está Ron e seu filhinho? Queria ver o garoto.

-Ah, o Kevin vai levar as alianças... Ron, bem... Não vi ainda, deve estar chegando. Eu fico aqui por enquanto, daqui a pouco vem o Sr. Weasley. – Dean sorriu.

-Entendo.

-Mas pode ir se acomodando. Não viu como o lugar está lindo...

-Se tratando do Harry deve estar mesmo.

Hermione riu.

-Até mais...

Ainda despedindo-se de Dean Hermione cumprimentou mais duas pessoas antes de olhar pra porta e ver um ruivo. Seu ruivo. Ron. A visão turvou. Ele saíra de casa à três dias e eles não se viram mais. Porém eram padrinhos do amigo e deviam estar lá juntos. Estavam lá.

O olhar de Ron encontrou o de Hermione por breves instantes e ele se virou pra cumprimentar as irmãs Patil que acabavam de chegar.

-Hermione, querida, pode ir pro seu lugar agora. - A voz de Arthur Weasley a despertou.

**_Não olhe pra trás que eu não quero ver_**_**  
**_**_Quando o seu olhar me fitar, estremecer._**

Mas Hermione não foi pro seu lugar. Primeiro ela foi à cozinha ver os preparativos da festa, conversou um pouco com a Sra. Weasley - que dava ordens aqui e ali - e depois seguiu pro seu caminho, encontrando...

-Uau!

Harry revirou os olhos.

-Ta um partidão, heim?

-Nossa que exagero...

-Nunca exagero, Harry!

-Não? – ela calou-se. Harry sorriu. – Obrigada por tudo Mione.

-Credo! Parece mais uma despedida ao invés de casamento!

-Exagerada.

Ela mostrou a língua pro amigo e os dois caíram na gargalhada.

-Fala sério...

Então Hermione abraçou Harry emocionada.

-Hermione...

-Desculpa Harry, mas... Que orgulho! – abraçou-o de novo.

-Ai ai... assim você me convence...

-Ahh.. já vão começar! Vai lá. – ela se afastou. – Ai que emoção! – abraçou-o novamente.

-Hermione...

-OK, OK... – ela sorriu.

-Tudo bem?

-Bem, sim...

-Até mais.

-Até mais. – e finalmente foi pro seu lugar.

**_Se a solidão vier me procurar_**_**  
**_**_Digo que não estou por não resistir_**

-Herrmione onde estava? – perguntou Fleur que arrumava os padrinhos.

-Logo a...

-Vames! Já vai começarr!...

De longe Mione acenou para Ginny - ela estava linda - e postou-se ao lado de Ron.

-Oi.

-Oi.

-Como tá?

-Como eu _estou_? – perguntou confusa.

-Papai!

-Oi filhão! – Ron pegou o filho no colo. – Que saudades de você, cara.

-Papai, quando volta pra casa?

-No, no, no Kevin! De volta prra su lugarr, já!

-Fleur!...

-As porrtas abrrirram! Entrrem!

**_Quanto tempo mais tenho que esperar_**_**  
**_**_Pra que você possa ver, me perdoar?_**  
**_---_**

-Foto pro Profeta Diário.

-Vem Hermione, comigo!

-Não, Gin...

Como toda boa festa de famoso, a do casamento de Harry e Ginny estava bombando: flashes e vídeos, um barraco aqui e ali. Hermione se limitava à sua taça de champagne. Não trocara mais nenhuma palavra com Ron; quando a cerimônia acabou o filho o seqüestrou querendo atenção e Hermione não os viu mais.

-Vem logo, Hermione! :x

-Aff, como você enche o saco, ruiva. – disse, juntando-se à amiga na foto.

-Obrigado, senhoras. – Disse o fotografo.

-Por Merlin, Colin, a gente se conhece desde os 11 anos! Não ouse me chamar de senhora!

-OK, Ginny. – disse sorrindo e se retirou.

-Mas e você, heim Mione?

Hermione olhou para o lado.

-Mione? Você leu o que eu te entreguei?

-Quê?

-Eu nem sei se devia ter entregue. Peguei aquilo na mesa do Ron no dia da briga. Mione, você leu?

-Liii!

-E...

-Ah, Gin...

A carta era clara. Bom... Não se sabe se é mesmo uma _carta_; Ron não terminara de escrever, mas de qualquer forma era clara.

Ela dizia para Hermione o quanto Ron a amava, mas não queria que o ciúmes dela desgastasse a relação dos dois. Ele tinha medo de perdê-la, mas ela também tinha que fazer a parte dela. Dizia que estarem casados era o melhor da vida dele e... parava por aí.

-Você pensou?

-Claro! Eu...

-Hermione! Ron estava na casa dos meus pais, a Lavender se demitiu. Foi tudo em vão! Você não precisava...

-Ginny eu sei!

-Então porque fez tudo errado?

Duas lagrimas rolaram dos olhos de Mione.

-Você pôs o seu casamento à prova, Ron foi embora e o seu filho ta morrendo de saudades do pai. Você tem a oportunidade de acertar as coisas. Olha Mione: o Ron já pos tudo a perder varias vezes. Agora que a falha é sua, é a sua vez de acertar.

**_Sem você eu nada sei,_**_**  
**_**_Esqueço de lembrar como que se faz pra adormecer._**

-Mas Gin...

-Ginny! O buquê! – anunciou Fleur. – É horra de jogarr o buquê!

-Sim! *-* Vai lá pegar Hermione. – a ruiva piscou pra amiga.

Ginny subiu numa cadeira pra que todas a vissem enquanto Hermione encostava numa mesa olhando a amiga.

-Aê mulherada! Vou jogar o buquê! Tenta a sorte!

Num segundo varias garotas se amontoaram atrás de Ginny.

-Vai lá! UM! – ela ameaçou. – DOIS!... TRES! – ameaçou mas não jogou, olhando pra trás e sorrindo. Quando voltou-se novamente, lançou o buquê que voou... voou...

Hermione estava distraída quando o buquê caiu em suas mãos. No momento Ginny tinha virado pra ver quem pegara e sorriu pra morena. Mione ainda estava confusa. Olhou para Ginny, que sorria. A ruiva piscou e apontou pra porta.

Mais confusa Hermione procurou o que estava lá e viu Ron saindo do salão. Talvez se... olhou pra Ginny. O olhar era incentivador. Então ela foi atrás dele.

Ron estava subindo a rua do salão onde a festa do casamento acontecia; ia devagar, como se fizesse a cada passo uma escolha complicada e decisiva. Até ouvir passos e um chamado.

-Ron! Ron!

Ele estancou. Não olhou ora trás mas conhecia aquela voz; claro que conhecia. Era a voz mandona que ouvia desde os 11 anos. Virou-se.

-Ron!

Hermione vinha correndo em sua direção, carregava o buquê da noiva numa mão e segurava a saia do vestido na outra; seu penteado de madrinha quase desfeito. Eles não tiveram oportunidade pra se falar desde a cerimônia; o que será que ela queria?

-Ron. – Mione parou de frente pra ele, pegando fôlego. – Aonde você ia? – Disse bruscamente.

Ele já ia dando explicação quando resolveu revidar.

-Por quê?

-Ora porquê... eu só to perguntando!

-Desde quando é curiosa assim?

Hermione abriu a boca, mas uma voz parecida com a de Ginny a mandou ficar quieta. Não exatamente quieta, mas...

-Desculpe. – Ron boquiabriu-se. – Não! desculpe não! – aí ele fez uma cara confusa. – Ron. – ela olhou-o nos olhos. – Me perdoa? _Não, me escuta!_ - completou quando ele fez menção de falar algo. – Eu amo você, eu fui tola, errei, errei muito feio. Mas sem você eu não sou nada e minha vida não faz sentido algum...

-Hermione...

-A gente é casado, sabe, tem tudo pra ser uma família feliz. – ela falava daquele jeito sem parar, peculiar da própria. – Talvez começar tudo de novo...

-Hermione, não! Cala a boca.

Ela calou-se imediatamente.

-Nada disso.

-Você não sente nossa falta? O Kevin e eu? – os olhos dela marejaram.

-Mione...

**_Vou morrer só de pensar_**_**  
**_**_De você pensar que é o fim_**_**  
**_**_E agora diz que vai cuidar de mim!_**

Ele respirou fundo. Duas lagrimas rolaram dos olhos castanhos de Hermione, que o fitava. Tinha que falar do jeito certo.

-Mione... você errou sim. Um erro tão grande sabe? Você... _Não, me escuta você!_ você não confiou em mim. A gente se conhece desde os 11 anos, a gente ta junto nessa desde os 18. Mas uma única vez, que foi a prova de fogo, você _não_ confiou em mim.

Agora as lagrimas rolavam voluntariamente. Ela tinha posto tudo a perder. 13 anos jogados fora.

-Eu sempre confiei em você, Mione, independente de tudo, de qualquer coisa.

-Ron...

Ron segurou no queixo dela pra mantê-la olhando nos olhos dele.

-Você é a melhor bruxa, a mais inteligente e linda que eu conheço. Por nada no mundo, eu digo NADA, eu trocaria você por outra. A gente tem uma historia, Mione. Sabe... eu fiquei muito chateado com você. Tanto tempo e um deslize bobo. Você sabe que eu não sou qualquer um! Mas eu precisava de um tempo pra pensar.

**_Se você voltar ressuscitarei_**_**  
**_**_Sairei do breu pra me redimir._**

-E apesar de tudo... eu ponderei. Nunca serei bom de fato e nem você perfeita por completo. De qualquer forma temos um ao outro. – os olhos dela brilharam. – e o Kevin. E eu te amo. Eu não sou nada sem você. Você me faz vivo, Mione. – Hermione sorriu. – Eu. Amo. Você.

Agora Hermione ria. Afinal...

-Vai voltar pra casa?

-Claro!

Ela o abraçou feliz e o beijou.

-Ron... – disse interrompendo o beijo. – Vai hoje.

-O quanto antes!

Abraçaram-se novamente.

-A propósito, Mione... Que buquê é esse?

-O da Ginny! – respondeu, lembrando-se que o carregava. – acho que foi alguns dos truques dela, sabe como é...

-Não, acho que não...

-Ron?

-Sim?

-Quer casar comigo?

Ron sorriu pra Hermione. Como era verão e verão sempre chove do nada, começou a chover. Mas primeiro eles se assustaram com o barulho de um raio, caíram na gargalhada e trocaram outro beijo apaixonado.

-Caso.

-OW POMBINHOS! – Ginny gritou da varanda do local da festa, interrompendo-os. – ESSA CRIANÇA TÁ PROCURANDO OS PAIS, SERÁ QUE VOCÊS PODEM AJUDAR? – ela apontou pra Kevin que estava no seu colo e acenava feliz para os pais.

Ron e Mione sorriram um para o outro e deram um selinho antes de rumarem, contentes, de volta pra festa.

**_Que é que eu vou fazer se dependo de você_**_**  
**_**_Pra viver e ser feliz?_**

**FIM_  
_**


End file.
